Snowing Leads To Snuggling
by YourGleek
Summary: After being sent on a mini road trip for the sake of Glee club, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel find themselves in a situation that brings them - quite literally - closer together. Pezberry/Unholy Trinity Friendship
1. Snowing Leads To Snuggling

**AN: Hey everybody, I just wanted to share my first completed story for the Glee fandom with you all! I usually write Gossip Girl fics, but I've recently branched off into Glee as well! I think the title gives you a good idea of what's to come, so hope you enjoy and thanks for taking the time to read!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing...if I did Brittana would be "on" all the time, closely followed by Faberry!**

* * *

Snowing Leads to Snuggling

Currently, Santana was trying to kick, push, punch, and cuss her father's new Toyota Tundra CrewMax truck out of the snow drift where it was immobilized. Brittany, Quinn, _and_ Rachel all looked on with gloved hands shoved into pockets and noses buried into scarves, as thick, heavy snowflakes quickly coated their quivering figures.

"Santana, while I can understand why you want to dislodge your father's brand new vehicle from its icy imprisonment, I also understand that your attempts are futile!" Rachel yelled into the howling wind. "I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we got back into the truck and just phoned for assistance!"

"I think it would be in your best interest to _shut_ _up_, Berry!" Santana raged at her petite classmate, before turning her frustrations onto the truck again and giving the tire a kick that made her dark, snow flecked ponytail toss wildly.

"I'm just glad we're all okay…and I feel bad for the corn," Brittany announced over the din of the outdoor conditions, but still somehow sounded fairly emotionless. Leave it to childishly innocent Brittany to feel remorse for the dead, skeletal corn stalks that Santana had plowed over when she had lost control and skidded into a field in the middle of Nowhere, Ohio.

Quinn huddled closer to her equally blonde friend and linked their arms together for added support and warmth, telling her, "It'll be okay, Britt, it's already dead." Then, she shouted to her other friend, "And Santana, for once I'd have to agree with Man Hands…this isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Fine! Break out the cell phones and try to call the search parties," the fuming Latina spat, opening the truck doors and exaggeratedly gesturing for the other girls to get inside. "But the last I checked farm windmills didn't offer the best reception!"

"So cold…" Rachel mumbled under her breath as she passed Santana and clamored up into the back seat.

"Cold! You're lucky I don't leave you out there to turn into a little berry flavored popsicle, Berry!" snapped Santana, while she slammed the door shut and then proceeded to bang on the steering wheel. "I could just _kill _Schuester for making us carpool to this stupid school out in the heart of freakin' FarmVille in the middle of a freakin' blizzard, just to 'check out the competition!'" she air quoted. She continued her tantrum by inflicting abuse on the dash and console and pressing the horn obnoxiously, until finally she exhausted herself and dropped her forehead to the steering wheel.

"San…" Brittany scolded gently and reached out to pat her shoulder reassuringly from the back seat. But when Santana turned on her with a fierce glare, she slowly retracted her hand and turned to face the window. The look on Santana's face did not intimidate her like it did most people, but it did hurt. Ever since she had started dating Artie and had broken off her and Santana's undefined relationship, she felt that she had no real grounds to try to tell her former best friend anything and she was sure the feeling was mutual.

"I've got one bar!" Quinn announced. Something like hope laced her voice as she held up her cell phone, only to have the words 'No Service' flash over the small screen moments later. Her face fell, but she quickly tried to cover her disappointment; she was not only a leader to the Cheerios, she prided herself on being able to take control of situations and handle them accordingly in all aspects. "Okay, everyone needs to check their phones and whoever has the best service needs to call out, it's going to be dark soon and _I_ do not want to sit in this cornfield all night!"

Rachel huffed, "No service, as well…"

"I forgot my phone in the refrigerator…"

Quinn inwardly groaned and then smacked Santana in the arm to get her to lift her head. "Check your phone."

"It's dead…" the Latina grumbled. "Been dead since the first hour of this godforsaken road trip. What are we gonna do! We can't even leave the damn truck running because the muffler is buried!"

"Oh my God…oh my God…" Rachel began chanting from the backseat. "We're going to waste away out here! No one is going to find us and we're going to die! I'll never be able to tell my Daddies how much I love them again or become a Broadway star or –"

"If you don't shut the hell up I'm going to murder you before you even have the chance to start wasting away!" Santana screamed, as she rapidly spun around and lunged at the petite diva.

"Everyone, calm down, _now!_" Quinn yelled over the chaos. She had caught Santana by the front of her jacket and had already slammed her back into her seat. "You're scaring Brittany!" she added, trying to get the two brunettes to appeal to the blonde who looked like she was now near tears.

"I don't want to die like the corn!" Brittany whined, hugging her arms around herself.

"No one is going to die, Britt," Quinn told her calmly, before turning to the brooding figure in the driver's seat. "San is going to get our cheerleading bags out of the back of the truck, we're going to put on our extra clothes and blankets, and wait for someone to come by."

"Me! Why do I have to go out there!" Santana complained, crossing her arms over her chest, much like Brittany but for an entirely different reason.

Quinn gave her another shove towards the door for being so difficult. "Because you're the one who thought you were such a 'badass in this badass truck' and had to drive fast enough for us to spin out and land in this snow drift. Now, go!"

After some unintelligible mumbling and a slam of the tailgate, Santana climbed back into the cab, once again snow covered and definitely still angry. Three large, heavy duffels were pushed into any place they would fit and then unzipped for their contents. Sweatshirts, sweatpants, towels, and blankets all emblazoned with the WMHS Cheerios logo were soon bundled around the three Cheerios occupying the vehicle, leaving Rachel envious and cold.

"You can share my blanket with Quinn and I," Brittany sweetly offered from her position cuddled up next to Quinn, who had hurried into the backseat with her friend once she realized that her own red and white fleece blanket was missing from her bag.

The head cheerleader did not dispute the offer, but Rachel knew that she was the very last person Quinn would ever want curled up under a blanket with her. "Thank you, Brittany, but I'll manage on my own."

"Ha! I bet right about now you're wishing that pretty little singing voice of yours was enough to get you on the Cheerios, huh, Rachel!" Santana laughed evilly. She had her blanket all to herself, in addition to an extra white Under Armour shirt and a pair of sweats.

"A-actually I don't…" Rachel insisted, her teeth beginning to chatter from the cold. It was the best come back she could manage. She was not in the mood to expend valuable energy for the Latina's attitude.

"Yep, sure you don't," Santana laughed again, and then reclined her seat so far back that Rachel was nearly pinned in her seat behind her. "Ahh, this is the life!" she teased, tangling herself further into her blanket.

"You're so mean, Santana," Brittany suddenly said under her breath, while staring out the window.

"What was that you said, Brittany!" the brunette quizzed cynically, her head lolling with venom even in her reclined position. "_I know_ you didn't say I was mean, because if that was so, then I think I'd have a lot of things I could call you!"

Quinn sighed loudly and nestled her body closer to her friend's. "I'm not going to listen to a lover's quarrel between you two, so let's just try to get some sleep or something. It'll help us forget how fricken cold it is in here."

It didn't take long before everyone in the truck besides Santana was asleep, or so she thought, and she was left to ponder her sorry, secret-girlfriend-less existence as she stared at the snow coated windshield. She looked over her shoulder to find Quinn and Brittany curled together like two puppies in a basket and suddenly she felt the urge to vomit. She figured the only way it could be worse was if she had to see Brittany in the same position with Artie.

Trying to force herself to sleep, Santana squeezed her eyes shut and willed her mind to clear, but every time she silenced her thoughts all she could hear was a strange and distinct clicking noise. Then, there was a shift behind her and the leather of the backseat creaked in protest.

"Berry? What's that noise?" she hissed, assuming Rachel was awake.

"M-m-m-my t-teeth-th…"

Santana wiggled her warm toes and guilt stabbed her right where she figured her heart must have been located. There was no way Rachel could have faked a stutter like that, not even with her known tendencies of being a prima donna.

"Are you cold?" Santana asked, and then mentally kicked herself and immediately furrowed her finely arched brows at how stupid of a question she had just asked.

Rachel shifted behind her again, probably in a failed effort to warm herself. "W-w-well, y-yes."

The Latina did not respond right away. She was carefully going over some options in her head. She could just give Rachel her sweatshirt or jacket, or she could just give her the blanket, but then she would be cold and the blanket could easily cover two people, and –

"Move over!" Santana hissed at her again, and then put her seat back into an upright position.

"W-what a-are you d-d-doing?" Rachel stammered, her voice sounding uncertain and a hint fearful.

"Directing a parade! What do you think I'm doing! I'm coming back there!"

It only took a few seconds for the taller brunette to settle into the backseat and situate the blanket over both herself and Rachel, their shoulders barely brushing and their bodies sitting straightforward. It was easily one of the most awkward moments of each of their young lives.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Rachel asked again after a couple tense minutes had passed. The chattering of her teeth was already beginning to lessen with the blanket over her and Santana beside her.

"Keeping you warm…or at least trying," Santana mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head on the headrest. She was trying to ignore the way the petite brunette was still violently shivering beside her while her friends seemed to be perfectly content enjoying each other's body heat. It was putting ideas into her head and she would not get into such a position with Rachel Berry, _she would not!_

Rachel could not help but smile into the now darkened cab of the truck. "Y-you didn't h-have to…"

Santana shrugged and unconsciously kept her head back, but turned it toward Rachel. "Well, your lips are practically blue and I couldn't have you turning into a smurf. Although it would make for another fitting insult, Smurfette…"

A giggle escaped Rachel and before Santana could process what was going on, she was smiling and a head was rested on her shoulder. She could not deny that it felt oddly comforting to have someone that close to her again, it was like having Brittany back. Despite what she led most people to believe, she was not a robot and she did have emotions and feelings, surprisingly sensitive ones actually.

"They look p-pretty comfortable, don't they?" Rachel said aloud, observing the way Brittany was practically spooning Quinn after the two had moved in their sleep.

"Oh, yeah," Santana said nonchalantly, as she cracked an eye open and glanced over. "Probably more comfortable than us."

At that comment, both of the girls stiffened and Santana's mind started to race. She had no idea why she would say something like that, all it served to do was put an image in her head and it had probably done the same for Rachel.

"Are you suggesting something, Santana?"

"Are you suggesting that it would be acceptable if I was suggesting something, Rachel?"

"Possibly…"

"And are you also suggesting that it would be acceptable to never speak of a certain something if it were to happen?"

"If it keeps us warm, then absolutely."

Santana suddenly turned her body towards Rachel, and whispered, "Alright, then lie down."

The smaller of the two brunettes sat forward, while Santana lied down closest against the seat and stretched her legs out to tangle with the blondes' on the opposite side of the cab. When Rachel lied down against her chest, Santana felt all of the breath leave her lungs. And it was even worse when she had to spread the blanket over her and Rachel caught her arm, bringing it tightly around her waist.

"Just keeping warm, right?" Rachel said quietly, lacing their fingers together over her stomach.

"R-right…" Santana tried to reply, only to have her voice stutter for no reason beside the massive amounts of nervousness and adrenaline that was suddenly coursing through her body.

"Are you cold now?"

"N-no. No!"

"But, you're stuttering…"

"Alright, fine! I'm cold!" Santana said snottily, trying to keep her voice low so as not to wake up Brittany and Quinn. The last thing she wanted was for those two to see her spooning Rachel. Her face was nearly buried in the diva's hair now, the only reason it wasn't was because she was practically spraining her neck to keep her distance from the dark, fragrant, silky looking locks. "Now, we just…go to sleep!"

Sleeping was the last thing either of the girls could think about. Rachel had entwined their hands, but now all she was trying to do was keep her fingers from trembling against Santana's, and it had nothing to do with the cold. She could also feel the tickle of warm breath on her neck, it made her insides feel like jello but at the same time she was wondering if she was just giving "Satana" an opportunity to feast on her blood.

Santana, on the other hand, just felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and she was sure the girl lying flush against her could hear it, if not feel it. She didn't even want to move for fear of causing anymore awkward body contact.

"Santana?" Rachel whispered into the darkness, giving her hand a light pulse.

The touch felt like electrocution to the Latina, but she forced her hand to remain limp in the other girl's grasp. "What?" her voice squeaked and she not-so-smoothly covered the sound by clearing her throat.

"My arm is going numb…"

"What do you want me to do about that!" Santana asked stiffly. Her eyes were almost crossed as she tried to keep her head back while looking at a tendril of hair that was dangerously close to falling onto her cheek.

Sitting up, Rachel twisted around on the seat. "I need to lie on my other side otherwise I won't be able to get comfortable _or_ fall asleep."

When she sealized exactly what Rachel laying on her other side would mean, Santana swiftly tried to stop her. "This just in, we're trying to get comfortable in the backseat of a freakin' truck cab, there's really no such thing!"

Before she could be stopped, Rachel had situated herself on the seat so she was facing Santana, who was now tenser than ever. The tips of their noses were centimeters from touching and both sets of brown eyes were wide with uncertainty.

"I'm going to sleep now…" Santana said, staring directly at Rachel.

"So am I…" Rachel agreed.

Despite what they had said, they're eyes remained wide and unblinking. Neither was willing to actually surrender to sleep while being so embarrassingly close to their mortal enemy. So, since they were just going to stare at one another, Santana decided she might as well talk about something to ease the tension, if that was at all possible.

"Are you still cold?"

"Yes, a little…" Rachel stated honestly, finally diverting her eyes.

"Oh…well here…" Santana mumbled and wrapped the blanket more snuggly around the smaller girl's back. By the time she got the fabric where she wanted it, her arm was rested in the curve of Rachel's waist. She debated pulling it away, but after a few seconds of hesitation she flattened her hand out over Rachel's back and suddenly shifted their bodies closer together. Then she immediately closed her eyes. "Better?"

The movement had caused one of Rachel's knees to be pushed between Santana's, causing an unexpected jolt of arousal. _I've gotta be hallucinating, hypothermia must be setting in, _Santana thought to herself as she tried to ignore the throb between her thighs. _There is no way I'm getting wet for Rachel Berry right now! This isn't real!_

"Yes, thank you," Rachel whispered and Santana could feel her breath against her lips.

"You're welcome…" The Latina wasn't really sure why she had suddenly become so civilized towards someone she normally could not stand, but she was sure that it had to be from the bizarre situation and not the feelings she was having towards Rachel at the moment.

"San?"

"What!" Santana opened her eyes in slight aggravation at Rachel's insistence on talking and using her nickname, but when she did, she wished that she would have kept them shut.

"I was just wondering if my lips are still blue…" the petite brunette said lowly, bringing her face closer to Santana's and gently brushing their noses together.

"Rachel…" Santana breathed out warningly, while involuntarily moving her head so that their foreheads were touching. She was trying desperately to hold herself back from doing anything crazy, but with the way Rachel was looking at her with hooded eyes and nuzzling her nose she just couldn't help it.

Rachel's full, parted lips hesitated over her's for a moment, their eyes met in silent agreement and then they were sharing a soft kiss. Disbelief flooded Santana at what was happening, but the kiss felt so good that she didn't even care who it was happening with. And now, instead of fighting the cold, their bodies seemed to be generating so much heat that the frigid temperatures could not touch them.

"Mm…" Santana accidentally moaned into Rachel's mouth, as she brought her hand from under the blanket and tangled it in dark hair, trying to get closer. The sound caused one of the blondes to stir, which in turn caused both brunettes to freeze.

Santana tugged the blanket up so that only the tops of their heads were visible, gave the petite brunette another quick peck, and then brought her index finger to her lips. They could feel either Brittany or Quinn's feet moving around from where all of their legs were melded together in the middle of the backseat.

"Quinn…Quinn, wake up…"

"Hmm, what? It's still freezing…"

"Look at Rachel and San."

There was more shuffling and movement, and Santana and Rachel had to bite their tongues at what they heard next.

"Oh…my…God…"

"Rachel must've been really cold!"

"And Santana must have decided she was in a _really_ giving mood."

"They're so cute together!"

"Ha, we'll see if you can convince them of that in the morning!"

When it was apparent that the other two girls had fallen back to sleep, Santana and Rachel continued to silently stare at one another beneath the cover of the blanket.

"Why did you kiss me?" Santana whispered so quietly that the words were almost mouthed instead of spoken. Then she brought her finger away from Rachel's lips to allow her to respond. To say she was surprised by the diva's boldness was an understatement. If she had been in Rachel's position she would have been terrified to cross someone like herself in such a daring, intimate way.

"Because I like you when you're being sweet," Rachel said honestly, but while casting her eyes down. "I wanted to show you that."

"I'm never sweet…" Despite the darkness under the blanket, Santana could discern the humorously, amused quirk of Rachel's brows, that said, 'Are you not aware of what you just did?' and she had to smile. One of those bright, genuine smiles that showed all of her perfect teeth, but were only witnessed on rare occasions.

"Yes, you are," Rachel told her, bringing her hand up to slide along Santana's neck, making her dark eyes close from the sensation. "You just don't want anyone to know, and that's alright, I promise I won't tell. We're just trying to stay warm…"

Santana was still grinning when she moved closer and buried her face in Rachel's hair. She decided that having to give the little diva a ride wasn't so bad after all, especially when the ride ended in a snow drift and Rachel turned out to be not only a warm and surprisingly good snuggle buddy, but a great kisser as well. Not to say that Santana was into all of that cuddling and snuggling or anything, she had only fallen asleep with her arm around Rachel's waist and her head tucked under her chin, with a smile on her face because she was cold.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"The tow truck is here! Wake up, love birds!" was the alarm Santana and Rachel received some time later, followed by the shocking sensation of snow assaulting their faces, which had been closely pressed together.

"Ahh! What the –" Rachel shrieked from the cold, only to be interrupted.

"Quinn, you bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Santana yelled as she sat up and shook the half melted snow from her face and hair. "You're _so_ dead!"

Before Rachel could stop her, Santana was jumping out of the open doors and chasing a screaming Quinn across the powdery cornfield, the soft morning light and yellow tow truck flashers illuminating them.

"I told her to leave you guys alone, but she didn't listen," Brittany said innocently, as Rachel emerged from the truck.

Rachel just giggled, not at what had been said but at watching Santana as she got her revenge and tackled Quinn to the ground.

"Santana is actually pretty nice when she wants to be…"

The Latina could be seen straddling Quinn and shoving handful after handful of snow down her jacket while she continued to scream. When she was finished with her attack she raised her hands above her head, laughing victoriously. Then, she turned back to Rachel with another of those brilliant smiles – the second one in just a few hours – and gave her an excited wave.

"I know, Brittany," Rachel smiled, returning the wave and the smile. "I know…"

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Just a cute fluffy one-shot because, come on, we all know Santana is a total softy on the inside! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Sledding Leads To Sexting

**AN: Hey! I'm back with another one because I couldn't ignore all of your lovely reviews and requests that I add more. Also, thank you to everyone who favorited this story! So, in this one Rachel accompanies the Unholy Trinity on a sledding trip and you'll see what happens from there! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...grr...**

* * *

Sledding Leads To Sexting

_"I'm a slave for you, I cannot hold it, I cannot control it…I'm a slave for you, I won't de –"_

"Brittany! To what do I owe the pleasure!" Rachel chirped happily into her cell phone.

"You don't owe me anything. We went through a life and deaf situation together…we're like best friends now," Brittany droned on the other end of the line. It had been four days since the Unholy Trinity in addition to Rachel had braved an arctic adventure all in the name of Glee club and everyone had recovered quite nicely thus far.

Rachel smiled widely at the blonde's words. Out of all the Cheerios, Brittany was by far the most openly nice to her. Of course, she could not be sure if that was because Brittany was genuinely kind or if she just forgot that she was a cheerleader and someone who was supposed to torture her. "Why, thank you, Brittany! But I think you mean –"

"Rachel, you don't have to try to explain our new bond," the flat voice continued. "It's undeniable and everlasting…that's why I called you to go sledding this afternoon."

"Sledding?" Rachel echoed. She could hardly remember the last time she went sledding, but how could she turn down an invitation that actually involved socializing with her peers?

"Yeah, sledding," Brittany repeated. "It was just going to be me, Quinn, and Santana, but then Santana told me I should call and invi –"

The petite brunette swiftly brought the phone away from her ear as a series of crashes, bangs, and far away voices indicated that the phone had been dropped on the floor. She knitted her brows together in confusion and then listened in the ear piece again, trying to make out what was being said.

_"Why would you tell her that, Brittany!"_

_ "That's what you just told me before I called! Don't you remember, San!"_

_ "Whatever! I just want her to come so maybe she'll get lost in an avalanche!"_

_ "Don't let San fool you, Britt! She wants Berry's cherry!"_

_ "I'm gonna strangle you, Quinn!"_

"Um…Brittany? Hello? Brittany!" Rachel called into the phone while rolling her eyes. If she was going to go sledding she needed to be able to properly prepare and the current situation was just wasting valuable time.

"Okay, I'm back!" Brittany suddenly panted. "So, do you want to go? It'll be fun, I promise!"

"I would love to, but I'll have to ask you to please give me at least half an hour to rearrange my Saturday afternoon activities schedule before I leave the house."

"Yay, we'll be there in five minutes!"

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"Get in, loser! We're going sledding!" Santana shouted to Rachel after she had rolled down the driver's side window of the – now infamous – truck.

Once it was clear that no real damage had been done to his vehicle, Dr. Lopez had easily forgiven his daughter for her literal run in with the cornfield. But as Rachel hopped off the porch with her snow pants swishing, she had to shake her head at the way Santana had pulled into the driveway like a maniac. Apparently no lesson had been learned.

"Ooh, I get the front seat this time! Thank you, Quinn!" Rachel said with her usual enthusiasm as she clamored into the passenger seat, clutching her puff ball topped hat to her head.

Santana scoffed as she threw the truck into reverse and starting backing out before Rachel had even closed the door. "Yeah, well, I didn't bring a booster so hopefully you're legal, Berry. I don't need a ticket for having a midget in the front seat."

"Maybe you could just let her sit on your lap, San," Quinn snickered from the back. It earned her a sharp glare in the rear view mirror, but that didn't stop her quiet giggles. No one had forgotten how close Rachel and Santana had gotten during their last outing together, but only the two brunettes knew exactly what had happened and neither one was close to letting anything spill.

Rachel chanced looking to the side and her eyes awkwardly met Santana's in a knowing expression. They each snapped their faces forward and were infinitely thankful that Brittany chose that moment to say something distracting.

"I'm sitting in the back seat because I'm scared of Santana," she explained, her voice deathly serious as always. "She looks like an Indian today and I think she might be a cannabis."

Santana nearly out did herself as she pulled an eye roll, head shake, and dramatic sigh in combination. "Britt, I already explained this to you. I am _not_ a cannibal or an Indian, but would it make you feel better if I took the hat off?" She was referring to the green plaid trapper's hat she was wearing over her loose hair, with its fur trimmed lining.

"No, just stay away from me," Brittany said, and then added under her breath, "savage."

"Good, because I wasn't going to take it off anyway."

"Brittany, I believe what you are trying to reference are certain cultures in various regions of the world where it is a custom to consume human flesh." Rachel stated authoritatively, bright smile in place with hands clasped in her lap. "And for the sake of political correctness, you should refer to Santana as a Native America, not an Indian. Some tribes may find that title offensive."

"I'll call her anything you want, just as long as she doesn't eat me…"

"Guess what? I'm Mexican, so I think you're safe," Santana said in an artificially sweet tone. "Actually, I know for a fact that you're safe because as long as you're with the Bionic Boy I won't be eating _any_ part of you."

Brittany remained blissfully confused, while Rachel tried to hide her amused smirk and ignore the way her stomach flipped in an unexplainable excitement over what Santana was insinuating. Quinn was the only one who was affected by the comment, and she swiftly brought her palm to the back of the Latina's head. "Shut up and drive, you whore!"

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"Santana, you're so rude!" Quinn yelled from the top of the hill, as she watched Rachel grappling with two sleds while Santana walked leisurely behind her. "Are you going to make Rachel pull your sled up for you every time!"

"Maybe! Is that a problem!" Santana shouted back up to her, throwing her hands in the air questioningly. "Maybe I should sit on the sled while she pulls it, would that be better for you!"

Tossing her head in annoyance over the whole situation, Quinn turned to Brittany who was sitting crossed legged on the ground and eating a handful of snow. "I hope that you at least checked to see if that snow was clean, Britt."

Brittany grinned at her. "It was really white when I picked it up. I don't understand what it's supposed to taste like, but I like it!"

"Oh, come on, Q! Let her have her fun," Santana laughed, the tones of sarcasm and malice ever present. "And hurry up with that thing, Berry, I have some sledding to do!" she added. Rachel staggered the last few steps to the top of the hill, out of breath and panting plumes of white into the air.

"Here, San…tana." She handed the Latina's red sled to her, tossed her own to the ground and then collapsed next to Brittany. She had only gone up and down the hill three times, but the combination of deep snow, a high slope and short legs was exhausting for her.

"Alright," Santana announced as she aligned her sled on the most packed down part of the tracks they had made in the snow. "Everyone watch how it's done because I'm going to go farther than any of you freaks did."

"Nobody cares, San…" Quinn huffed. But as she surveyed the bottom of the hill with keen eyes and arms crossed, it was obvious that she had taken an interest.

"You're breaking my concentration, shut up…"

"Wait, San! Don't go yet!" Brittany suddenly screamed and bounded up from the ground. "I have the _best_ idea ever!"

Rachel was still attempting to breath in an exaggerated fashion, but Santana and Quinn glanced at one another and shrugged. "Alright, let's hear it," Quinn urged.

"We can race!" she squealed in excitement, slightly bouncing up and down on her feet. "There's four of us, so that means we can make two teams of two…and then we race! And I know what I'm talking about, I got a 37% on my last math test!"

Santana pursed her lips and held her sled from sliding down. "Good job, Britt, and that's a pretty interesting idea…sort of sad because it's obvious I'll win no matter what. But my question is how are we going to choose teams?"

"Um…I don't know, maybe by hair color or eye color or –"

Quinn snorted back laughter and then quickly tried to compose herself. She placed her gloved hands on her hips and then gave Santana – who was now sneering – a pointed glance. "Hair color or eye color…I think that's a perfect way to choose teams."

"Damnit…" Santana muttered to herself. It was easy to see who she would be paired with and now all she could think about was how close she and Rachel were going to have to get to fit on one sled. She just tried to tell herself that it wouldn't be her idea this time; she had been trying to avoid the petite, adorable-in-snow-attire brunette all afternoon.

"Berry!" Quinn snapped in her best head cheerleader/borderline dictator voice. "Get over there with Santana, we're gonna race!"

Rachel hauled herself up from the ground with a sigh and approached Santana, who was already seated on the sled. They were both trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. "Where do you want me?"

Trying to be as annoyingly nonchalant as she could, the Latina said, "Well, if it's not too much trouble I guess I'm going to need you between my legs."

"Excuse me!"

"God, Berry! Stop being so filthy!" Santana said, attempting to sound offended even though she was secretly elated that Rachel had noticed her innuendo. "You're the smallest so you have to sit in front of me, you know, between my legs."

They finally shared a glare, before Rachel adjusted her hat and then delicately stepped onto the sled. As she lowered herself to sit in front she became increasingly aware of the warmth emanating from the body behind her. Her mind tried to go back to a few days ago when she was in almost the same position, but she shook the thoughts away – that was not going to happen again.

"Ready!" Brittany asked from where she was comfortably wrapped around Quinn's back.

"Shut up and hold on, Rachel, we gotta win this," Santana whispered in her team mate's ear, and then snuggly wrapped her arm around her waist. "Ready!"

"Ok, one…two…three! Go!"

The take off was a little slow from the added weight on the sleds, but once they reached the steepest part of the incline Brittany and Quinn began to pull into the lead. Santana was no fool and she was no honest sportsman either, so as soon as she knew that the blondes wouldn't see her she stuck her hands out and gave a couple pushes.

"What now, blondies!" Santana screamed as she and Rachel ran alongside them. "Have some of this!" she added and then shoved at Brittany's shoulder, effectively sending the blondes off course and taking her and Rachel to victory.

"Santana, that was uncalled for!" Rachel scolded as she climbed off and went to aid the other girls. "Are you two alright?" she asked, wincing as she watched Quinn wipe snow out of her eyes and Brittany wiggling snow out of her coat.

"Ha, still won!" Santana hooted gleefully. She then took her hat off and threw it in the air in celebration, crowing obnoxiously. Secretly, she was most happy about getting off that sled and away from Rachel. The little diva's hair and perfume smelled amazing just as it had the other night and she was beginning to remember just how amazing her lips had tasted too.

"You ruin everything, San…" Brittany pouted as she zipped her coat up again. "Let's go do something else, Quinn. We should let the Vikings have their glory."

"I think you mean victors, but yeah whatever, let's go…"

Moments later the two brunettes found themselves alone at the bottom of the hill, sitting in opposite snow banks and pinning each other with cold stares. It was silent, save the outdoor sounds of the occasional birds and whistling of wind.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Santana. You've officially ruined what could have been a pleasant afternoon outing." Rachel sniped. Her whole schedule had been thrown off balance for nothing. She didn't know why, but a sliver of her mind had been longing for the possibility of another kiss from her classmate.

"Oh, I am happy…happy as a freakin' clam…" Santana muttered and then ripped her cell phone out of her pocket. No texts, no calls, no anything to keep her from dying of boredom. "Ugh…" she sighed to herself and then threw her body into the snow bank so she could stare at the white sky.

After gazing into nothingness for a while, Santana slyly looked out the corner of her eye to see what Rachel was busying herself with. The diva's entertainment consisted of a compact mirror and a tube of clear pink lip gloss. Santana could have kicked herself for even bothering to look because once she had, she could hardly look away. She was pretty sure a string of drool was about to freeze to her cheek if she didn't get a grip.

Taking her phone out again, she fiddled with it aimlessly while trying to think of someone to text. But as she tried to think only one idea kept coming to mind. She tried to ignore it, but when it was apparent that Brittany and Quinn were not coming back for a while she began to _really_ consider it.

_I'm Santana Lopez, why the hell not!_ she finally told herself and opened the box for a new text message. She typed a short sentence and then closed her phone, waiting for the text to find its mark.

Within a few seconds Rachel was fumbling to find her cell phone through layers of clothing. When she eventually found it and opened the message Santana had to bite her lip from laughing at the way her brown eyes had bulged.

**New Txt Message**

**Satan Lopez**

**Sat, Feb 5 2:12pm **

**Hey bb, what u wearin' under those snwpants? ~ SexySan**

Santana was pleased when Rachel caught onto her game; she didn't even bother looking up before replying. Now the Latina could only hope that her efforts would actually lead somewhere.

**New Txt Message**

**Very Berry**

**Sat, Feb 5 2:14pm**

**Insulated underwear… ~ Broadway'sBrightest**

Both girls were smirking into their cell phones.

**So you must b feelin' pretty hot, right? ~ SexySan**

**Actually a lil cold ~Broadway'sBrightest**

**NEthing i could do 2 help? ;) ~ SexySan**

**Idk, maybe… ~ Broadway'sBrightest**

**Wanna go 2 the truck? I think I know what to do. ~ SexySan**

Santana snapped her phone shut after she sent the last text and then sat up, arching her eyebrow and silently questioning Rachel. The smaller brunette stood up slowly and gave a single nod. "I accept the invitation," she said, causing both of their faces to transform into giddy grins.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Once the doors were securely locked, Santana was ungracefully climbing over the console into the back seat where Rachel was already shedding her coat. "Give me that," she demanded, snagging the coat away and tossing it into the passenger seat before she took her place lying over Rachel.

"I'm so glad we won that race," Rachel sighed, letting her head fall back. Santana was already busy on her neck, alternating between gentle nips and swipes of her tongue

"Mhmm, I bet you are…" Santana rasped in her ear and then dragged her hand down Rachel's body to the zipper of her snow pants. "Oh, and by the way, sorry for making you carry my sled. I just didn't want Britt and Q to know that I totally wanted to get up on this."

"Get up on this? I thought we were just keeping warm?" Rachel silenced anything the Latina had been trying to say by fisting her dark hair and sealing their mouth together in an aggressive kiss. Their lips were still cold from the time spent outside, but as each of their tongues fought for dominance they quickly began to thaw.

Santana was beginning to pant from lack of air and she wrenched her face out of the smaller girl's grip. "_Jesus_, where'd you learn to kiss like that?" she inquired. During the break from kissing she lifted herself up to begin sliding Rachel's snow pants down her legs.

Rachel shrugged back, looking down between their bodies at the hands moving along her hips. "Isn't this moving a little fast?"

"It doesn't count as undressing if you're overdressed," Santana explain. She ran a hand through her hair and then sat up to unbutton her own outdoor gear. Her coat was thrown into the front of the cab and her own snow pants were kicked down to her ankles. "The fewer layers between our bodies the hotter we'll be…"

Neither one of them could figure out how they went from enemies to two girls having an illicit make out affair in the backseat of a truck. The last time they had been this close they were truly just trying to stay warm. But what Santana was saying was a metaphor for something completely different and Rachel had to squeeze her eyes shut when a thigh was wedged between her own.

"And you should know that I'm _really_ cold right now…" Santana whispered and gave Rachel a dangerous smirk, white teeth showing predatorily. Her fingertips were just slipping under Rachel's sweater and beginning to skim the tan skin of a toned stomach when all of a sudden the truck chirped and the doors unlocked.

"Oh my God!" Rachel squealed, but it was too late. The passenger side doors were already being thrown open and two shocked faces were taking in the image of Santana lying atop Rachel.

"Oh my God!" Brittany and Quinn screamed in unison. One of them slammed the door shut again and a series of, 'ew gross' was repeated over and over.

"I can't believe I forgot I gave Quinn the keys…" Santana groaned and let her head drop to Rachel's chest. She was so embarrassed that she even let Rachel stroke her hair and her hot, flushed cheek. "What do we do now?"

The smaller brunette let out a soft laugh and put her free arm around Santana's waist. "I'm not sure, but it's a little late to deny anything now." The Latina could only groan in agreement.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"San and Rachel sitting in a truck! K-I-S-S-I –"

"Enough Brittany, we get it!" Santana finally shouted as she continued to drive home. If she could have she would have already reached back to take a few swings at Brittany…but that was difficult when one of her hands was entwined with Rachel's between the front seats.

Quinn banged her hand on the back of the driver's seat. "No, Britt, go on! They're just mad because they got caught with their snow pants down! But I think we need to keep celebrating this extraordinary event!

"Q, I'm warning you…"

"You two, leave Santana alone. She can't help it that she's fallen for such a unique and talented individual, just like I can't help that I've fallen for a gorgeous, fiery Latina!" Rachel stated with the widest smile any of them had ever seen her sporting. She was squeezing Santana's hand encouragingly, but it was not having much effect. Santana was too busy glowering at her cheerleading friends through the rearview mirror.

"Wait, wait, wait," Quinn laughed, shaking her head. "So you two have _fallen for each other_!"

Rachel jiggled Santana's hand and beamed at her. "I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we have definitely fallen for one another. Right, San?"

"Right, San?" Quinn echoed, leaning forward.

Brittany rounded out the conversation, echoing the echo and probably not even realizing why she was doing it. "Right, San!"

Santana stayed quiet for a few long moments, her face stern. But when she turned and met Rachel's gleaming brown eyes her resolve faded and she cracked a smile. "Right."

* * *

**So, not only is Santana a softy, she's also a total push over! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Igloo Making Leads To Making Out

**AN: So the girls have survived to Chapter 3 without killing each other! I got a ton of reviews, favorites, and alerts for the last chapter and I can't thank you enough for those, I really appreciate it! Also, the status has been changed from Complete to In-Progress, so I think you know what that means - more chapters! The rating is going up as well and thanks to CuteLikeMomiji for pointing that out...I should have just rated it M considering it _is _a Santana fic! Anyway, I'll let you get on to the reading, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still no owning going on...**

* * *

Igloo Making Leads To Making Out

"Santana Maria Lopez! What _are_ you doing in there!"

"Ooh, she just went full name on you, San…"

"Who's Maria?"

Rachel – decked out in winter gear for the second day in a row – tromped across the deep snow covering Santana's expansive yard as best she could, heading for the large ploughed up snow bank the other girls occupied. She looked flustered as she approached and the two blonde Cheerios could already tell that they were about to get a lecture.

"I'll have all three of you know that digging tunnels into snow banks is absurdly dangerous!" Rachel announced as she finally reached her destination. "Do you even realize the potential hazards you're exposing yourselves to! What would happen if the snow were to collapse, subsequently trapping Santana and cutting off her oxygen supply! Santana, are you even listening? Come out of there!"

Legs clad in black snow pants were the only portion of the Latina that was visible, the rest of her was laying inside the small cave like opening that she had manage to carve out. After shimmying backward and pushing herself to stand, Santana turned around to face the girl who had somehow manage to snag the title of her girlfriend the day before.

"Cool it, Little Lady," Santana said with a scowl, crossing her arms over her camouflage coat and looking down on Rachel from her elevated position.

"Santana, don't tell me to 'cool it!'" Rachel air quoted exaggeratedly. "I can't have you dying before we've even had our twenty-four hour relationship anniversary!"

Quinn cackled and Brittany 'Awed,' while Santana stomped down to meet Rachel face to face. The two held defiant glares for a few moments, until finally Santana broke into a grin and carefully took the small brunette's face into her hands. "I said cool it, I'm fine…" and then she kissed Rachel's frown away.

When Santana pulled away from the kiss Rachel still had her eyes closed, but her luminous smile told everyone that Santana had done something correctly.

"Ugh, you two are _dis-gust-ing!_" Quinn shouted, her voice echoing into the wind.

"Q, I think you're just jealous that you're missing out on all the sweet lady kisses," Santana stated, and then sat down at the bottom of the snow bank and motioned for her new girlfriend to sit next to her. "Don't you think she's jealous, Britt? You know how great my lady kisses are."

Brittany's face was emotionless and she sighed deeply. "I do believe that Quinn is jealous. I'm jealous of Rachel, so she should be too…you're lips are like puffy clouds."

Rachel swiftly grabbed Santana's hand as it flew up and made flailing gestures. "Brittany, you're the one who had to go and get with Whee –"

"Oh, shut up, Santana!" Quinn barked. "You've got Berry now, I don't know why you've got her but you do, so just stop." Then she turned to her blonde counterpart. "And Brittany, I want you to know that San isn't the only one with nice lips!"

Santana's brows came together in confusion. "Damn, Not-So-Virgin Mary! What are you trying to say!"

"I believe that Quinn is trying to tell Brittany that her lips would be just as satisfactory for kissing as yours are, San. I may also detect a hint of contempt over her not having a significant other of her own." Rachel said, happily oblivious of the livid stare the head cheerleader was piercing her with.

Quinn's face flushed and her mouth hung open in shock, before she went on a verbal attack. "Man Hands, you little bitc –"

"Hey!" Santana roared and with a graceful agility she lunged forward and shoved the blonde off her perch at the top of the snow bank. "No one talks to my girlfriend like that!" she warned, and then kicked a cloud of powder onto Quinn, who was now lying on her back at the bottom. "And her name is Rachel, don't forget it!"

The tables had been turned. The past two times the quartet had spent together had been filled with Quinn sending barbs at Santana for her interest in Rachel. But now it seemed that the Latina had had her revenge and Quinn had quite literally been knocked down a few pegs. Rachel was practically buzzing with pride and the efforts of trying to keep herself from laughing. Brittany just looked completely stunned.

Quinn silently righted herself and Santana watched with keen eyes to make sure she wasn't going to retaliate. "Well, _Rachel,_" the blonde stated, brushing herself off. "I guess you know that Santana's intentions are true."

"Oh, I never questioned them!" Rachel said sweetly, while smiling up at the brunette standing next to her.

"Okay, okay, enough of this bickering!" Santana announced with determination. "It's time to finish this igloo because I wants to get my Eskimo kisses on!"

"Where are you going to find an Eskimo?"

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

An hour and a half later, Santana sat proudly inside her creation alongside Quinn and Brittany, with sweat cooling on her forehead from digging. The only one who was missing was Rachel, who had yet to be talked into entering the makeshift igloo for 'obvious safety reasons.'

"Get in here, woman! I worked hard on this igloo and now you're just going to sit out in the cold and insult me by not coming in!" Santana called from inside the snow cave. She knew it was going to take some time to get Rachel to crack, but she was Santana Lopez, being persuasive was kind of her thing. "Don't make me drag you in here!"

The small brunette sat just outside the circular door, her arms crossed and her chin jutted out defiantly. "Just because you're sitting in a cave doesn't mean that you should act like a cavewoman, Santana! You are _not_ dragging me anywhere! Have you considered asking me nicely!"

"Please, Rachel," Brittany asked lightly, in her usual happy go lucky tone. "There's plenty of oxen and gin. We all want you to, even Quinn. Right, Quinn?"

The head cheerleader made no move to agree to her friend's statement, she was too busy attempting to check her text messages on her cell phone; igloos made for horrible reception. Santana roughly punched her shoulder, growling, "Tell her!" and Quinn immediately yelped, "Ow! Right!"

"I'm not going to acknowledge it until it comes from Santana – in a nice and civilized manner!" the voice answered back.

Quinn huffed loudly and leaned over to the Latina, lifting the flap of her hat to whisper in her ear. "Tell her that you made this igloo for her…girls love that sort of stuff."

Much to the blonde's chagrin, Santana grinned and sniggered back, "Okay, Gaybray!" Then she scooted towards the opening, where bright winter light and a few snowflakes were managing to find their way in. She crawled half way out on her stomach until she could see her girlfriend huddled up against the wind. "Rachel?"

"What?" Rachel pouted, turning her face away.

"Will you please come into my igloo? I made it especially for you…"

Santana sat silently. She could tell Rachel was contemplating what she had said, and moments later the petite brunette was turning to look at her. "You did?"

"I did," Santana insisted solemnly, resting her head in her gloved hand and gazing into dark brown eyes. "I just wanted to keep you out of the cold and protect you because…you know… you're my girlfriend now."

Blushing, Rachel coyly dipped her head to her shoulder. "Aww, San, that's so sweet!"

With a smirk, Santana nodded. "That's right, girl. Now, will you _please_ come inside?"

Once they were all cramped inside the small space, Santana met Quinn with a high five. "Good call, Lady Lover!"

"Anything for you, San," the blonde grumbled back.

"Can we start the Eskimo kisses now!" Brittany asked excitedly, taking her gloves off and clapping her hands together. "I wanna know where they've been hiding!"

"Oh, Brittany, there aren't any real Eskimos, Eskimo kisses are when you gently touch noses with someone. Here, Santana and I will show you." Rachel placed her hand on the Latina's thigh for balance and they both leaned forward, faces scrunched up with giddy smiles as they brushed the tips of their noses back and forth.

Quinn watched the interaction with sheer horror and fascination. It seemed so wrong to see Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry – out of all the people in the entire world – sharing something so sickeningly cute. Now she really couldn't deny the fact that she felt a twinge of jealousy, why couldn't she have a boyfriend to share Eskimo kisses with!

"Aww, I wanna try!" the taller of the two blondes gushed and leaned toward Santana out of habit. Rachel quickly cut her off, placing her hands on both of Brittany's shoulders and placing her back where she had been sitting, while saying, "I would have to say that is an inappropriate gesture for two people with significant others."

Now it was Brittany's turn to pout, but unlike Rachel her pouting held real sadness and disappointment. "But I broke up with Artie last night, I don't have anyone else to do it with." Murmurs of surprise went up around the igloo and Brittany nervously bit her nails, her somber face growing more pathetic by the second.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Britt?" Santana questioned, reaching over and rubbing her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't know…" Brittany looked down guiltily. "I've been kind of mad at him ever since he ran over my foot with his wheelchair _and_ I kind of have a crush on someone else…"

"Who!"

"Quinn…"

"_What!"_ Quinn shrieked in disbelief, her brows nearly meeting her hairline as her eyes widened in shock.

"Quinn, that is no way to treat someone who just admitted that they have a crush on you!" Rachel scolded.

"Shut up, Berry! I can if it's a girl!" Quinn shot back and Santana held up her fist threateningly at what she had said. "Brittany, why would you say that! You don't have a crush on me, you're just confused!"

Brittany shook her head in disagreement. "No, Quinn, my feelings for you are true. I think we would look really good together, just like San and Rachel. We have like the same hair color and we're both white…we're like twins."

Quinn threw her hands in the air.. "Do you hear yourself! Twins! That's creepy!"

"Ugh, you two are annoying me! There's too much talk going on when I wants to get my Eskimo mack on!" Santana interrupted. "Britt, Q, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my igloo."

Quinn was already climbing towards the exit when Santana caught her by the hood of her coat. "But! I have one condition…I have to see you give Brittany an Eskimo kiss before you can go." Brittany may not have been the one that she was lip locking with anymore, but she was still her best friend and she was going to make sure her best friend got what she wanted.

Hazel eyes were blazing angrily at Santana as Quinn threw herself back down on the ground, while Brittany had resumed her smiling. She may have been head cheerleader, but outside of school and Cheerios Santana was the boss.

"Only one…" Quinn warned her blonde counterpart and then leaned forward hesitantly. She closed her eyes and awkwardly bumped her nose with Brittany's, and once a couple seconds had passed she realized it was not all that unpleasant. While her nose was cold, Brittany's was warm, and it sent a little shiver of excitement through both of them.

Santana clapped and laughed evilly as the two blondes separated. "Nice! But now you're going to have to leave, Rachel and I have way hotter things to do in here than that."

"You're so sick…" Quinn muttered under breath, crawling out of the opening after she was finally allowed to leave. She wouldn't admit it, but her nose was still tingling from where it had brushed the other girl's.

Brittany was still beaming after receiving her Eskimo kiss, and as she went to leave she turned to the two brunettes and whispered, "Have fun, but use protection, you can still get pregnant even when it's cold outside." And with that she gave them a wink, held her index and middle finger to each corner of her mouth and then waggled her tongue back and forth between them.

"She's crazy…"

"Mmm, but I think she has the right idea," Santana purred as she lied down in the now open space and pulled Rachel to straddle her hips. She moved her hands along the smaller girl's thighs and then worked her way to the zipper of her coat, slowly pulling it down and slipping her hands into the warmth underneath. "How about we try to melt this igloo?"

Rachel let her head fall back and she closed her eyes as Santana smoothed her hands along her ribcage. "As wonderful as that sounds, I think it would take a very significant source of heat for us to even come close to melting all of this snow."

Taking a hold of the front of Rachel's jacket, Santana lured her down until their noses were touching like they had earlier. "Then let's see," she began and then dipped her head to lick a path up from her girlfriend's collarbone to her ear, "just how hot we can get…"

After sitting up, taking off her coat, and laying it on the ground behind her, Santana switched positions and rolled Rachel onto her back so she could lie between her legs. She then began unwinding Rachel's scarf at an agonizingly slow pace, placing a kiss to each new patch of skin that was revealed to her lips. Next to go were the buttons of her sweater.

"Santana…" Rachel sighed, as hands slid below her tank top and traced up her sides.

"Mmm…" Thinking that her girlfriend was enjoying the treatment by the way she was shuddering, Santana continued on, licking her lips and lowering her head to place soft kisses on Rachel's now bare stomach.

"Santana!" Rachel hissed in aggravation and suddenly tore the other girl's hat from her head to get her attention, sending dark hair flying everywhere.

"What!"

"I'm freezing! You can't just start stripping my clothes off in twenty degree weather!"

Santana smiled sheepishly and pulled the shirt back down. "Sorry, you just get me going…"

Rachel sat up and tried not blush at the confession, but it didn't help that Santana's sheepish smile had transformed into a devilish grin. "Well, that's…that's nice and good, I suppose," the petite brunette stammered, trying to look at anything besides the Latina's mussed, almost-sex hair. "I mean…you get me going too…"

Santana bowled the smaller girl over and attacked her with heated and eager kisses. "Do you want to go inside? Up to my room? My bed is _so_ warm, I promise."

"Um…sure," Rachel finally replied with a sly smile, after weighing the options in her head. Brittany was so right about Santana's lips being like puffy clouds and she was going to take advantage of that fact.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

After dodging Santana's mother who was busy at work in the kitchen, the two brunettes ended up outside of her room up against the door. Still kissing and clamoring to touch as much of each other as they could.

Santana's hand was clutching the doorknob, while she tilted her head to the side. "Damn, who could've known that Rachel Berry is such a sex kitten…" she whispered, as Rachel kneaded her breasts through her sweatshirt and nipped at her pulse point.

"You should know that I strive for excellence in everything I do," Rachel rasped back.

"Does that include _me_?"

"Open the door and maybe you can find out…"

With her back still to the door, Santana swung it open, but instead of Rachel pushing her through the threshold to her bed she was met with a blood curdling scream.

"Oh my God!"

Santana turned around to find both of her Cheerio teammates lying on her bed, but not just lying on it – lying all over each other on it. "What are you doing!" she screamed, not believing what she was seeing.

"Mija? What's going on in there?" a voice shouted from down the hall.

"Nothing, mamí!" Santana yelled back, before shoving Rachel into her room and slamming the door. Letting her mother know that her household had suddenly turned into an explosion of teenage hormones was the last thing she needed.

"Santana, it's not what it looks like!" Quinn rushed to say, while getting off the bed and straightening her ponytail.

"Oh really! Because it looks like you and Britts were about to get down in my bed!"

"No…" Brittany said, shaking her head. "I wasn't going to get down on her, I was going to _go down_ on her."

Quinn flushed a dark crimson and Santana covered her mouth like she was close to throwing up, then motioned towards the door. "Congratulations on your newfound love, but get out! I'm about to blow chunks!"

Rachel elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs and gave the two blondes an understanding smile. "I, for one, think it's wonderful that you two have developed affections for each other. We've formed out own little group, the awesome foursome!"

Santana slapped her forehead and wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into. Quinn couldn't even speak and Brittany followed through with her usual.

"Foursome? I've only had threesomes."

* * *

**San and Rach have just inspired everyone! Special thanks to Astrayed for suggesting that I add some Quitt, Fabrittany, Quittany, Bruinn? Whatever it's called! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**

**PS: Here's a little hint for next chapter, it's titled...Cookie Baking Leads To Love Making ;)**


	4. Cookie Baking Leads To Love Making I

**AN: Ahh, I feel so bad for making you all wait so long for this update, I'm sorry! I didn't think this fic would have such a great response so it took me a while to figure out where I might go with it. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites for the first three chapters!**

**Also, I know some of you are probably waiting for an update on my other story and I promise it's coming. It's already more than half way finished, so I'm hoping to update by tomorrow or the next day. I had to write some papers for school and I've been sick for the past week, so writing fics sort of got pushed to the wayside. Sigh...too bad I can't write fics for school!**

**Disclaimer: You would think all this cold medicine I've been taking would allow me to come up with some clever way for me to say that I don't own Glee and all the hot female characters in it, but it hasn't...maybe I should take more? :) Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Cookie Baking Leads To Love Making - Part I

"When will she be here, mija?"

"I don't know, stop asking me that! Hopefully soon!" Santana shouted into the kitchen. She was currently kneeling against the back of the couch with her forearms rested on top of the cushions, looking just like a little kid as she peered out the window. Rachel was due to arrive at any minute and to say she was eager to see her girlfriend was an understatement, ever since their afternoon of sledding she had been hit with a bad case of puppy love. Something about the way Rachel wasn't afraid to boss her around and give her a taste of her own medicine really got her heart fluttering.

"Well, I hope it's soon too," her mother said as she walked into the living room, drying her hands on a dishtowel. "I'm afraid you're going to start licking that window if you have to wait any longer."

"Mami!" the younger brunette whined. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh, hush, Santana. You know I want to meet her just as bad as you want to see her. Any girl who can make you act like – "

"She's here!" Santana suddenly called out, cutting off her mother before bolting off the couch towards the front door.

The older woman rolled her eyes in a way that revealed exactly where her daughter had gotten the trait from. Then she retreated back to the kitchen to let Santana greet her girlfriend in private, but not before calling out, "And Santana, don't think you're going to spend the whole afternoon up in your room! I want to get to know her and it's not like I won't know exactly what _you'll _be trying to do up there anyway!"

"Yeah, okay!" Santana shouted back over her shoulder, rolling her eyes while her mother wasn't looking but having no idea that the same had just been done to her. She threw open the front door and a bout of shyness came over her as she was met with the site of Rachel looking adorable, with snowflakes caught in her dark hair. "Hi…"

The petite brunette smiled and quietly said, "Hey, San…" and Santana felt a sensation that she wasn't used to, one where her legs took on the rigidity of jelly.

After peeling her tongue away from the roof of her mouth, the Latina attempted to speak but her mother beat her to it.

_"__Santana__,__invitar a la pobre chica__en la casa__!__Usted__no__puede__dejarla__en el__porche durante todo el día__,__hace mucho frío__!"_

Rachel immediately laughed and Santana blushed a fierce red, while ushering her in and answering back, "Ugh, thanks, mom! Rachel has been taking Spanish classes since like seventh grade!"

"That's so nice, dear!" the older woman gushed to Rachel as she entered the living room and rushed over to scoop her up in a hug. She nearly shoved Santana out of the way in the process, to which the girl mumbled, "_I_ didn't even get to hug her yet!"

"I've been just dying to meet you! You sound like such a sweetheart, Santana hasn't stopped talking about you since she got you all stranded in that cornfield!" The sentence ended with her pinning Santana with a glare, before turning back to Rachel with a wide grin.

_"Anyway!"_ a flushed faced Santana said pointedly, trying to subtly tell her mother to be quiet. "Mami, this is Rachel, my girlfriend and Rachel, this is my mom, Carlita."

"It's such a great pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lopez! I can't thank you enough for raising such an attentive and caring young woman. As much as she likes to deny it, Santana is one of the kindest, most giving individuals that I have ever met!" Rachel rambled with a smile, while vigorously shaking Carlita's hand.

The older woman lit up with pride and shook back with just as much enthusiasm. "Oh, thank you, Rachel! I always tell her that if she would just be nicer and smile more that she would have no problem meeting a nice girl like you, and now she has!"

As Santana watched the exchange between mother and girlfriend she practically wanted to kick herself for ever thinking that having the two meet was a good idea. She knew that her mother hardly ever stopped talking and she knew that Rachel never stopped talking, so how she thought that their meeting would end in anything besides an eruption of sentences and syllables was beyond her.

"See, look at her! Always these sour faces!" Carlita announced as she turned to Santana.

The teenager hadn't even realized that she was making any certain face and she rolled her eyes at her mother's words for the second time. She was pretty sure she had seen the back of her skull.

"She really does need to smile more often!" Rachel agreed.

Carlita took Santana beneath the chin and gave her head an affectionate shake for emphasis. "She's such a pretty girl when she's not scowling, but she won't listen to me. I'm only her mother, my opinion doesn't matter!"

Santana was released and Rachel and Carlita headed into the kitchen, leaving her in a wake of chattering. Again she rolled her eyes and this time she knew she had seen her brainstem.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"Would you like an apron, Rachel?"

"I would love one! Baking cookies is actually a past time of mine, when I'm not busy with other more pressing matters…"

_Oddly cute,_ Santana thought to herself as she watched her girlfriend attempt to tie the apron strings around her. "Here, let me help you with that," she whispered in Rachel's ear after stepping up behind her. She tied the strings and then let her hands linger on Rachel's waist before slipping them around and holding the smaller girl against her chest. "I missed you."

"It's hardly been a day," Rachel said, dropping her head onto Santana's shoulder. They could indulge in a few moments of intimacy while Carlita was turned away from them.

Santana nuzzled her nose against Rachel's neck and then gave it a gentle kiss; it was the exact reason why she wasn't allowed to spend the afternoon in her room. "Are you telling me that you didn't miss all of this?" She accented the question with a squeeze of her arms.

Rachel didn't have a chance to reply as Carlita turned back around and nearly caught them. She seamlessly drifted away from Santana and sidled up to the older woman, helping her with the items she was trying to juggle.

"Thank you, Rachel, so thoughtful," she said with a wide smile. "You be nice to this one, San, she's a keeper!"

Rachel grinned proudly at her girlfriend, who blandly said, "I'll try…" before slumping into a chair.

"Now, tell me when you two first realized you liked each other!"

Santana quickly tried to make a negative gesture by slicing her index finger across her throat at Rachel, but it was too late and the small brunette was already beginning to blather happily.

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel exclaimed. "It really was the most endearing thing! You see, that night when we were stranded, I was without proper materials to reach and maintain a comfortable temperature and of course, San had her cheerleading equipment. So, eventually I got so cold that I couldn't keep my teeth from chattering and Santana came into the backseat and shared her blanket. She even held me so I would warm faster!"

Carlita clapped a hand to her chest as if she just couldn't handle the cute story Rachel had told her, then she went up to her daughter and grabbed her face between her hands. "Aww, mija! That was so nice of you!"

A kiss was placed on Santana's forehead, but it was rapidly wiped off as she mockingly mumbled to her herself, "Blah blah blah, aww, mija!"

As the two other women in the kitchen began preparing vegan cookies, Santana sneakily pulled out her cell phone. If she was going to spend all day with her mother and her girlfriend picking on her, then she wasn't going to do it alone.

**New Txt Message**

**Santana Lopez**

**Wed, Feb 9 3:32pm**

**Q, get urself to my house ASAP! Rach and mom r tryna kill me! Bring Brittz 2! ~ SexySan**

Santana tried to wait patiently for a reply, but all she found herself doing was moving her right hand in an open and close imitation of the blabbing motion of Rachel's mouth, while she used her left hand to repeatedly check her cell phone. Almost ten minutes later, the screen eventually lit up with a new text message. _About time, Mother Mary, I'm in need of some savin'!_

**New Txt Message**

**Captain Queerio**

**Wed, Feb 9 3:41pm**

**Whatevs, SickoSan, we'll b there in a few. B is already w/ me. ~ CaptainFab**

The image of Quinn and Brittany fooling around on her bed was still burned into her retinas and she tapped a few more keys before shoving her cell phone back into her pocket.

**U 2 r whores… ~SexySan**

"Mami, how long does it take to make cookies?" Santana quizzed, resting her chin in her hand.

"Longer than whatever you're thinking. Don't whine, Santana," Carlita instructed as she measured ingredients. "It would go a lot faster if you actually helped Rachel and I. I don't know why you bothered inviting her over here if you were just going to make her make the cookies for herself!"

Santana grudgingly got up from her seat and went to stand beside Rachel, telling her, "Don't listen to her, she hates me. She's trying to ruin my life."

The petite brunette giggled and playfully elbowed Santana in the ribs. "No she isn't! Now, tell me where you learned how to make vegan cookies."

"Um…I…I uh," Santana began stammering, but was cut off by her mother.

"Oh, you should have seen her! She was looking up all these recipes online and then at the grocery store she was fussing over all the different things, trying to figure out whether you could eat them or not!" Carlita laughed, knowing full well that she was embarrassing her daughter to no end by the death glare she was receiving.

"Is that true?" Rachel asked happily.

"Yeah, it's true," Santana muttered. Even if Quinn and Brittany were being disgusting together, she could only hope that they would get there soon. And they did eventually get there, in a flurry of long blonde hair and red Cheerios jackets.

"We're here!" Brittany shouted from the front door, before kicking it shut behind Quinn with an obnoxious slam. The two were like extensions of the family from all of the girls having been in cheerleading together since they could walk and they had no problems making themselves at home.

As they filed into the kitchen to survey the mess that was being created, Carlita paused to greet each of them with a hug and a kiss to the forehead. "Hey, mijas, I hope you plan on helping Santana today because she's just making a fool of herself in front of Rachel. I don't think she's stopped blushing since she got here."

Santana slammed the measuring cup she was using down onto the countertop, letting the sharp noise convey her annoyance for her. Quinn came up beside her and sniggered under her breath, "So, have you gotten Berry's cherry yet?"

Leaning into her friend so that her mother wouldn't hear, the Latina hissed, "I don't know, have you gotten Britt's clit?"

The blonde curled her upper lip in horror, but knew she had been bested. Shaking her head in repulsion, she turned around and went to Carlita's side, asking what she could help with and pretending to be the perfect little golden child that everyone thought she was.

Brittany was standing in the middle of the kitchen, biting her lip and scanning the countertop with extreme concentration. Soon her eyes found what they had been searching for and they lit up like a kid's in a candy store. She went to a drawer and noisily rifled through the silverware until she found the biggest spoon it contained. "Ah-ha!" she said to herself, sounding triumphant. Then, she stole the tub of chocolate frosting from where it had been sitting and headed for the living room.

"Oh no, you don't!" Santana yelled, running after her friend after catching the action out of the corner of her eye. The tall blonde shrieked and took off down a hallway, leaving no other choice but for Santana to chase her. "Give me that! Chocolate is _my _favorite!"

There was a din caused by feet running down the hall and back, and then a loud slam in the living room, where it was apparent that Brittany had just been caught.

Rachel and Quinn shot each other looks of disbelief as they listened to the yowling and grunting. But when Santana's disembodied voice exclaimed, "Ha, got it, bitch!" they're heads quickly swiveled to Carlita.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Ay dios mio!" the older woman shouted, before throwing down the items in her hands and heading for the living room. Rachel and Quinn nonchalantly went back to work mixing and measuring ingredients, not wanting to find themselves in any of the trouble that Brittany and Santana were about to be in.

"Carlita! Santana is being mean to me!" Brittany cried out, from where she was pinned to the floor on her stomach by the girl sitting on her back. The frosting was clutched to her chest and she was laying on it to protect it from Santana's struggling hands.

"Santana, get off of her right now!" Carlita demanded, going up to the pair and grabbing her daughter by her ear.

"Ow! _Ow!_" Santana whined exaggeratedly, as she tried to scramble off of Brittany and away from her mother.

"Oh, quiet, that didn't hurt you. And what's gotten into you anyway!" Carlita quizzed sternly. "Leave poor Brittany alone and let her eat her frosting in peace!"

"Well, what about me!" Santana asked, flailing her arms at her sides.

Flicking her wrist dismissively, Carlita answered, "You don't need all that sugar," before heading back to the other girls.

Santana growled low in her throat and Brittany stuck her chocolate covered tongue out at her as she dug into the tub for another spoonful. After flipping her off, the brunette went back to her girlfriend, grumbling, "I can't win…"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rachel told her, although she didn't sound all that interested. She was too busy rolling out dough into precise dimensions while Quinn sprinkled it with flour. "Why don't you try focusing your energy and attention on cutting out the cookies?"

"Why don't I try focusing my energy and attention on kicking Britt's spoiled ass…"

"Because you couldn't kick her ass anyway, you never have been able to," Quinn said quietly, so the conversation was kept between the three of them and not the woman humming to herself on the other side of the room.

"Shut up…" Santana warned.

"Or what?"

"Or else!"

To Santana's misfortune, Quinn smirked and went on with the story she was preparing to tell Rachel. "One time in the summer, when San's parents were at work, Brittany and I locked her outside for like five hours! Then, when she was sitting on the front porch like a loser we opened one of the windows and threw water balloons at her. Ahh, it was so great! She got so mad she started crying in the front yard!"

"Quinn! That is just horrendous! How could you!" Rachel demanded to know, not finding the story funny at all. She swiftly wiped her hands on her apron and wrapped her girlfriend up in a hug, smoothing her hands over her hair and back. "It's okay, Santana, I would never do that to you!"

The Latina smirked over the shorter girl's shoulder at Quinn and then mouthed, _"Eff you!"_

"What are you guys doing?" Brittany asked in a jittery voice, as she entered the kitchen licking one of her fingers clean of chocolate.

"Oh my God, Brittany! Did you eat that whole thing!"

Brittany looked at her equally blonde friend curiously, as if there was no logical explanation for why she wouldn't eat the whole container of frosting. "Well, yeah!"

"Oh my God, just…oh my God," Quinn said to herself under her breath, rubbing her fingertips against her temples. "I'm friends with a bunch of wackos."

Santana was searching for a cookie cutter as she nonchalantly answered, "Yeah, whatever, you're the weirdest of us all. At least we don't try to hide it."

"Actually!" Rachel began, "Everyone is a little strange in their own way and none of us is neither right nor wrong for that. We're each prone to our own tendencies and oddities. It's the way of the very unique and miraculous world we live in!"

Quinn shot a glare at Santana. "No, _she's_ the weirdest…"

"You better watch it before I take a cut out of you!" Santana threatened, while brandishing a little star-shaped weapon.

"More dough!" Brittany suddenly called out. While Santana and Quinn had been arguing and Rachel had been doing whatever it was called that she did, Brittany had punched shapes – or more appropriately _a_ shape – into the entire sheet of rolled out dough, like a baker shooting speed. That meant someone was going to have to eat a lot of duck cookies.

"I'm rolling as fast as possible, Brittany, but I would advise you to slow down," Rachel said, as she continued to wield the rolling pin.

"For reals," Santana added. "I wants to get my cookie cuttin' on too."

Unbeknownst to her friends and girlfriend, she had thought up a plan of action that was going to make Rachel swoon right into her arms for the hottest of sweet lady kisses. Santana didn't like to divulge the secret to most, but she considered herself pretty well versed in the art of romance and she was about to use it to her advantage.

"I just can't stop!" Brittany was attempting to punch more shapes while Rachel was still trying to roll. The battle was likely to end with Brittany having a jammed finger or Rachel having a duck-shaped branding. "I just can't stop moving and I don't know why, it's like I'm moving at hypnotic speed!"

Rachel dodged, yet still rambled corrections. "I think you mean hyper speed. There's no such thing as hypnotic speed. Hypnosis is when one enters into a slow, trance like state, which is often characterized by high susceptibility to suggestion."

"Oh, I don't have that then," Brittany said so fast that it was surprising her teeth weren't chattering.

"No, but what you did have was a whole tub of frosting," Quinn muttered, even though she thought energetic Brittany was kind of cute. She was toying with an idea and a heart-shaped cookie cutter. But she wasn't sure if the idea was really a good idea or not.

"And omigosh it was _soo_ good!"

Quinn gave a hint of a smile after hearing the comment and she studied Brittany's erratic movements out of the corner of her eye, until she was shoved aside by Santana.

"Get outs my way, I have some cookies to make." The Latina began using her star cookie cutter to make several different ones, being especially careful and making sure they were cut just so. Rachel was going to love what she had in store, she just knew it.

"Well, I _need_ to make some too!" Quinn announced, and held her ground as she made heart cookies.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Two hours later, all of the cookies were frosted – both vegan and non vegan – and all of the girls were admiring their creations, except for Brittany. She was sitting in a chair at the dining room table, looking at the sea of cookies with dazed, glassy eyes. Her sugar high was beginning to wear off and she was starting to crash.

"Hey, Rach, could you come here a sec'?" Santana asked, smiling softly at her girlfriend as she held something behind her back. "I have something for you."

"What's that?" Rachel asked back.

"These," Santana said, and then produced two cookies. One read, 'I 3 R,' and the other read, 'R & S.'

"Aww!" Rachel gushed, and immediately pulled Santana into a hug and an innocent kiss. "I love them!"

Quinn looked on with a mix of envy and repulsion as Santana giggled stupidly like a school girl, like she had never seen her do before, while feeding one of the cookies to Rachel. Not to be outdone – for some reason she couldn't explain – she turned to Brittany, placed her hand on her shoulder, and gently massaged back and forth.

"I made this for you, Brittany…" She set a pink frosted heart in front of the now sluggish girl, which made her slowly light up with a smile.

"What does it say?" Brittany asked, looking over to her friend with curiosity. At first, Quinn was confused by the question, but then realized that it made perfect sense. Brittany seemed to hardly be able to read, let alone read cursive written in frosting.

"It says," Quinn began softly, "Britt & Quinn 4 Ever."

"Oh!" Brittany exclaimed, sitting straight up and appearing suddenly elated. "Really? Does this mean you like me back!"

"Um, yeah…it does," Quinn admitted, and then took one of Brittany's yellow frosted ducks and slid it towards another, making their tiny beaks touch together. In an instant, the taller blonde was in the other's lap, squeezing her in a tight hug, squealing excitedly, and then gobbling down the cookie that had been made for her.

Santana peaked out of one eye to see what the commotion was about and smiled against Rachel's lips at seeing her two friends. They were cute together but nowhere near as hot as her and her girlfriend, especially since Brittany was starting to get considerably pale and quiet.

"I don't feel good…"

"What's wr – _ugh, Brittany_!"

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"You should have seen your face, Q, it was _hilarious!_ You were all like, 'Oh, Britt, I love you!' and then she was all, 'Blah!' all over you!" Santana cackled as she sat on the couch with her arm pulling Rachel close to her side.

Quinn, now dressed in a fresh set of Santana's pajamas, glared fiercely. She was sitting on the floor and stroking Brittany's hair as she lied curled up on her side, clutching a large plastic bowl. As it turned out, apparently Brittany really couldn't hold her frosting.

Since Quinn wasn't giving into her harassment, Santana focused on snuggling closer to her girlfriend while her mother wasn't around to yell at her for doing so. "Did you have fun today, Rach?" she asked, laying down and pulling the smaller girl with her.

"I did," Rachel yawned, and then closed her eyes and laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "The day was more than satisfactory."

Santana laughed. "And in Rachel terms that means…?"

"That I had an amazing time with you," Rachel whispered in her ear.

"Awesome," Santana whispered back, before they both fell asleep.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"Who's the little one?" Dr. Isaias Lopez asked his wife, as he stood in the entryway of his living room studying the mess of teenage girls sprawled over the floor and furniture. He was used to at least three of them taking over the house, but with the addition of another one it was a regular invasion.

"Rachel, your daughter's girlfriend," Carlita answered. "Can't you tell?" Santana was spooning Rachel from behind, both of her arms linked around her possessively as they slept.

"Of course," he said, realizing the answer was now very obvious. "This reminds me of when they were just babies, they've grown up so fast."

Carlita rolled her eyes, as was the fashion in the Lopez household. "Yes, well, they might be bigger, but I can't say they're very mature. After wrestling it away from Santana, Brittany ate an entire tub of frosting and then threw up all over poor Quinn, who is apparently as gay as our daughter. And as for Rachel, she's probably the sweetest, politest, and most helpful thing to come into this house – unlike our other three."

Isaias just laughed while shaking his head. "I was wondering about that…" He gestured to Quinn, who was pressed tightly to Brittany and her bowl.

"I don't even know, I can't keep up with these girls," Carlita sighed, and then shrugged on a coat she had taken from the rack. "Let's just go out to dinner before they all wake up and want to come with us. One good thing about this age is that we don't have to find a babysitter for them anymore."

"We're really going to leave them all here alone? Is that a good idea?"

"They'll be fine. They can't do anything worse than what we've already seen…"

Or could they?

* * *

**Dun dun dun...I'll try to get the next part out way faster than last time! Also, raise your hand if you totally have a mom like Carlita who will do anything for your friends but then you can't get away with anything, haha! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Cookie Baking Leads To Love Making II

**AN: So, here it is, the final chapter of this wonderfully random fic! I know I didn't really give any warning for the ending but it's time for me to move onto other stories. This chapter is left open, but for now let's just consider it the end. Thank you so much for all of the praise, reviews, alerts, and favorites you've given me, I honestly never would have expected it to be received so well! :) Now, onto the important part of this note...**

**~* I have TWO NEW FICS in mind but now I need your help in deciding which one I should begin with first! There are summaries on my profile page along with a poll at the top, and I would love to know what you all would like to read! Thanks again and enjoy! *~**

* * *

Cookie Baking Leads To Love Making – Part II

"_Quinn…Quinn…wake up…" _

As Quinn was roused from sleep, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and wrinkled her nose at the offending smell that permeated the air. There was also a heavy weight settled over her and soon she had no choice but to open her eyes and find Brittany hovering over her.

"You smell like vomit," the pinned blonde groaned in disgust, screwing up her brows. "Get off me."

"Vomit?" Brittany repeated as she cocked her head to the side with an adorably oblivious smile. "I thought those were like shooting stars? How can I smell like a star?"

"No! That's a comet, I said vomit!"

"Huh?"

"Ugh, Brittany! Just get off of me and go brush your teeth!" Quinn demanded while pulling her head as far away as possible and struggling to get out from underneath the larger girl.

Brittany rolled off and lied on her back, nonchalantly saying, "I already told everyone that I don't brush my teeth I just rinse my mouth out with soda…"

Quinn pushed herself into a sitting position and tried to think of something that would work as a good threat against the other blonde. "Brittany, if you don't go brush your teeth right now, I'll…I'll never let you kiss me… _ever_."

Brittany's crystal blue eyes found Quinn's hazel ones and stared at her for a moment to gauge her seriousness. When it was apparent that she wasn't going to budge on her insistence, Brittany nodded mutely and then stood up to retreat to the upstairs to Santana's bathroom. The poor girl was so shocked to hear that kissing might be on the menu that she would have been willing to do anything. She had imagined that the furthest she would ever get with Quinn would be the cuddling they did on the living room floor.

Once she was alone, Quinn slumped back onto the floor and gazed blankly up at the ceiling. She didn't know what had gotten into her over the past few days, but she was pretty sure that Santana and all her lesbianism was to blame. The Latina had been so ridiculously cutesy with her new girlfriend that it was nearly impossible for her to not be envious of their relationship, and when Brittany had admitted her crush it just seemed like the perfect arrangement. But that didn't mean that it wasn't confusing the hell out of Quinn.

She didn't have much time to reflect on the subject though because not long after being sent away, Brittany came sprinting back down the stairs. "Oh my gosh, Q! You _have_ to come up here!" she gushed, waving her hand. "San and Rachel are totally having sex in her room!"

"What!" Quinn shouted. She was immediately curious and subsequently guilty feeling for being so oddly curious, but she ran up the stairs to meet Brittany so they could sneak down the hallway anyway. She had always been good at digging up the dirt on Santana, but when the dirt just fell right into her lap it made her gossiping ways even easier. This was the second time that she had been woken by Brittany to find shortly thereafter that Santana and Rachel were doing something that they definitely shouldn't have been.

"They're so doing it!" Brittany said gleefully as they stopped outside of their friend's bedroom door and put their ears to the wood. "Listen!"

_"How does that feel? Good?" _came Santana's husky voice from inside, causing Quinn's mouth to drop open as she locked wide eyes with Brittany.

"Told you!" the taller blonde mouthed and then they both perked up to hear Rachel's reply.

_"Yes, that feels about right…"_

_ "Okay, awesome…I have to warn you though, it always hurts a little at first. But once you keep doing it over and over it gets less painful and you get used to it. Now, I'm just gonna put your fingers into position and then you do the rest…"_

"I know where she's putting her fingers," Brittany whispered.

"Shut up!" Quinn shot back, smacking her in the arm.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"How does that feel? Good?" Santana asked her girlfriend as she adjusted the shoulder strap of her cherry red Stratocaster to accommodate for the shorter stature.

Rachel removed one side of Santana's noise canceling DJ headphones – which were plugged directly into the amp – from her ears to hear more clearly. "Yes, that feels about right…" she answered as she shrugged her shoulders a little to get comfortable.

The Latina turned the volume of the amp down and then fiddled with some more knobs and dials that were unidentifiable to Rachel. "Okay, awesome…I have to warn you though, it always hurts a little at first. But once you keep doing it over and over it gets less painful. Now, I'm just gonna put your fingers into position and then you do the rest," she said, taking Rachel's fingers and placing them over the correct strings and frets to produce a chord.

The petite brunette's face lit up as she strummed the strings with a purple pick and a sound was produced that only she could hear through the headphones. "I did it, finally! I've attempted this on several occasions but no one has ever taught me this much. Noah was far too impatient with me for it to work."

"Well," Santana shrugged cockily, as she stood over the smaller girl's shoulder and wrapped her own hand around the neck of the guitar. "I'm basically a pro so I think it's only right for me to teach you. I'm way more skilled than Puck."

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"Pro?" Quinn echoed quietly, her voice one of repulsion. "Is that what she calls it now? That slut!"

Brittany was grinning from ear to ear, patiently waiting for the next snippet of conversation. "She is pro though! This one time she put my foot behind my head and she got her tongue so deep that I –"

"Uh uh! No, I don't think so!" Quinn hissed and then brought her palm up to cover the girl's blabbering mouth. "You can't say you like me and then go rambling on about your trysts with Santana!"

"Twists?"

"Never mind, just hush...it's about to get good and I've got to document this for future blackmail." Quinn slipped her cell phone from her jeans pocket and after setting it up she pressed 'Record' to save the sound bite.

_"I'm gonna show you something awesome,"_ they heard their friend announce. There was a bout of silence where they could only imagine what was going on and then the exclamation of, _"Now, you try!" _There was another short round of silence and Quinn used it to wonder how she had struck such gold. _"No, no, no…harder! Really get into it, like this! Yeah, there you go! But more, you can do it better than that, harder, harder!"_

_ "I can't do it any harder, Santana,"_ Rachel said, her panting loud and clear even through the door between them. _"I'm already starting to sweat!"_

_"That means you're doing it right…"_

Quinn felt like her face was on fire as racy images began to formulate in her head against her will. It also didn't help that Brittany kept inching closer and closer to hear better, making their hips and shoulders brush together.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"I'm gonna show you something awesome," Santana announced, leaning over to pull the black Les Paul that her dad had given her from its stand. She passed the shoulder strap over her head and then kept her hand in the air to pull out her ponytail.

As the Latina shook out her hair with head titled back and eyes closed, Rachel tried not to drool on herself. She was sure she looked quite out of place wearing a cable knit sweater with a guitar awkwardly hanging from her neck. But as Santana started violently banging her head and whipping her long black tresses she looked like some sort of grungy garage rock chick. The strings of her unplugged guitar buzzed metallically when she accidentally hit them during her intense, faux solo.

"Now, you try!" she gasped, after giving an ample amount of time for Rachel to watch her flailing around in her tight v-neck tee and low slung jeans.

Way too distracted by the slice of olive skin revealed above her girlfriend's waistband, Rachel gave a pitiful bob of her head. "No, no, no…harder!" Santana scoffed, and began demonstrating again. "Really get into it, like this!"

The petite brunette gave a little growl in her throat and then started imitating the action in a way that she was sure was undignified and uncivilized. She was so over learning the guitar now. It was actually scaring her how much she just wanted to push Santana across the room and tackle her to her bed above anything else.

"Yeah, there you go," Santana said with a hint of a smug smirk tugging at her lips. She felt like she was urging Rachel to do something a lot more incriminating than it actually was, but she couldn't deny that it was kind of sexy to watch the normally reserved girl get a little wild. Maybe it meant that she could get wild while doing other things. "But more, you can do it better than that…harder, harder!" She definitely felt like a pervert yelling the command, but it was a fun sort of perversion to watch Rachel with her frustrated scowl and hair tossing everywhere.

"I can't do it any harder, Santana!" Rachel finally snapped, thoroughly fed up with the nonsense. It was fun to watch Santana head bang but to do it herself just made her feel hotter than she already was. "I'm already starting to sweat!"

Santana took the guitar from Rachel after putting her own back into the stand. Then, she took the smaller girl's face between her hands and grinned lustily. "That means you're doing it right…" she whispered, as she pushed her towards her bed.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"They can't really be having sex…" Quinn thought out loud, and then moved away from the door a few feet.

"Of course they're not having sex," Brittany said quietly, her face serious.

Quinn tossed her hands into the air. "Well, you're the one who said they were! I mean, as much as it may sound like it, it also sounds way too awkward. Why would Santana be yelling at her to do it harder? That's just weird!"

"Because…" the taller blonde said with a roll of her eyes, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "They're not having sex…they're _making love. _And when you love someone you'll do anything for them. You'll do it harder."

Quinn's mouth dropped open but she couldn't come up with any words to say. She raised her hands to touch her fingertips to her temples, before dropping them again in a show of surrender. "This is insane, simply insane. Why are we doing this anyway? Why do we care if they're having sex? What's wrong with me?"

"Quinn, you need to calm d –"

"_You're so smokin' hot when you get all crazy…"_

"_You can't even imagine, now help me get this off…"_

The two blondes locked eyes and within seconds they were back at the door, facing each other with ears flush against the wood grain. Quinn started up her cell phone without Brittany noticing and then waited. She was going to get Santana back for years of harassment; the inclusion of Rachel just sweetened the deal.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Just as Quinn and Brittany had heard, things were definitely coming off in Santana's room. Rachel's sweater was on the floor along with Santana's t-shirt and they were both working on ridding Santana of her jeans.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" the petite brunette asked, as her fingertips played just inside the waist band of Santana's panties. "Quinn and Britt are right downstairs."

"They won't hear anything…" the Latina promised. She was really too distracted by devouring Rachel's neck to really care, but after Brittany's barf fest she was pretty sure that she would still be asleep. As for Quinn, she could only assume that she was still magnetized to her other friend's hip.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"Oh, she is so going down. I'm gonna hear everything," Quinn muttered evilly, putting her cell phone a little closer to the door.

"Duh…that's what you do when you eat a girl – wait! What are you doing with your cell phone? Everyone you talk to is already here," Brittany whispered, skepticism in her voice even despite her ever present naivety.

"I'm recording it, obviously! She has embarrassed me enough over the years, now it's her turn…"

"Nooo!" Brittany whined, her shoulders slumping and her head falling to the side. "Quinn, that's _so _mean, don't do that to her! She really likes Rachel and you shouldn't make fun of her for it."

"It'll be fun, come on," Quinn cajoled, giving her friend/possible girlfriend(?) a too warm smile. "You know Santana has gotten you in her fair share of pranks. Don't you want to get her back?"

"No!" the other blonde said firmly, her brows starting to crease in anger. "And you're not getting her back either!" With that, Brittany charged Quinn and scooped her up over one shoulder, making her shriek in fright before she hauled her down the stairs.

Santana froze with her lips suctioned to Rachel's collarbone when she heard Quinn screaming just outside her door and almost instantly she knew what had been going on. Without using any logical portion of her brain, she bolted from the bed, abandoning her girlfriend to chase after her scheming friends clad only in her bra and unzipped jeans. "You motherfucking bitches! I'm about to end you!"

"Santana! Wait!" Rachel called after her, scrambling to find her lost top.

The worked up Latina was ready to sucker punch the first blonde that she came in contact with, but as she loped down the stairs and rounded the corner all she could yell was, "Oh, shit!" The sight of her parents staring confusedly at Quinn slung over Brittany's shoulder had her swiftly throwing her body in the opposite direction, but it was too late.

"Santana Lopez! Get in here, _right now!_"

"Carlita! Carlita!" Quinn shouted, still held at her elevated position as she tried to get the attention of the cross looking woman who was glaring fire and brimstone at her shirtless daughter. "You won't believe what Santana has been doing while you were gone!"

The next instant, Quinn was on her feet again with her back against Brittany's chest and two hands clamped over her mumbling mouth. "It's nothing! She's just joking!" the taller blonde insisted, forcing a smile that was far from reassuring for the Lopez parents.

Just as Santana was sheepishly slinking back into the living room, Rachel sprinted into view and instantly gaped in horror, her eyes darting between the adults and her half dressed girlfriend. "I assure you I can provide ample explanation for this situation! It's not as serious or salacious as it appears! Santana is without her shirt because we were really just –"

"Having sex!" Quinn finished after having spit into Brittany's hand. Behind her, the tall blonde was grimacing at her right hand while still using the other to hold her captive.

"That's a lie! She's trying –"

"Santana, quiet!" Carlita shouted in exasperation, while Isaias chuckled behind his hand. "Now, all of you find a seat because we're going to have a discussion."

"Can I at least go get my shirt first?" questioned Santana, her less than pleased face matching her mother's.

"No, you may not," Carlita said matter-of-factly while shaking her head. She pointed to the couch and then wagged her finger at it. "You can sit there and feel silly. Maybe you should've thought about finding your shirt before you came prancing out here practically in the nude. And zip up your pants, please."

The younger Latina clenched her fists as a blush bloomed across her face, neck, and chest. Then, she hastily zippered her jeans and buckled her belt before being the first to sit down.

Carlita gestured to the couch again, this time in a more elegant sweeping gesture. "Rachel, have a seat, sweetheart, I insist."

The petite brunette could detect so much sarcasm dripping from the woman's words that she was sure she was going to drown in it. She scurried to the couch and sat down, hands folded neatly in her lap as she continued to wear an expression of utter terror.

When Carlita turned to the blondes to tell them to get comfortable, Quinn made a mad dash towards her and left Brittany no other choice but to lunge after her, catching her at her ankles and sending them both tumbling to the floor. "I…have something…for you to…listen to!" Quinn managed to grunt, despite the muscular dancer that was climbing on top of her and desperately reaching for the cell phone in her outstretched hand.

Isaias eyed the device for a moment before plucking it away from the wrestling girls. "Something to listen to? What's this all about? I don't know how to work all these iPops you kids have these days."

"It's _iPod_, papi! And that's a cell phone anyway!" Santana snapped, rolling her eyes at her father's never ending illiteracy to technology. In addition to being annoyed she was trying to hide her slight humiliation by awkwardly crossing her arms over her hot pink push-up bra. She wasn't all that modest, but having everyone know why she was shirtless gave her reason to be.

"Well, if you know so much about it then why don't you figure it out," Isaias suggested and then tossed the cell phone at his daughter, who easily caught it one handed but responded, "I'm not figuring anything out! Who knows what she recorded on this thing!"

"If you didn't do anything wrong then there shouldn't be anything for you to worry about," Carlita countered back. Both of her hands were planted on her hips and she looked nothing like the woman who the girls had been baking cookies with earlier. Rachel was so stunned by this turn of events that she couldn't even remember blinking since leaving Santana's room. Quinn and Brittany were used to her attitude from a lifetime of putting the woman through various shenanigans. Santana knew her attitude as well but she had yet to learn to keep her mouth shut like the other two.

Santana shrugged dismissively. "I'm just being sure. If you can't hear it, I can't get in trouble."

"Santana Maria Lopez, make the iPod work now!"

"It's not an iPod, but fine!" Santana yelled, then her voice quieted with uncertainty and she repeated, "…fine." A sidelong glance was cast at Rachel, who practically gulped in fear, and then the younger Latina regretfully pushed the 'Play' button on the cell phone. The conversation that was emitted made Quinn smirk deviously while the rest of the individuals in the room all quieted for different reasons.

_"No, no, no…harder! Really get into it, like this! Yeah, there you go! But more, you can do it better than that, harder, harder!"_

_ "I can't do it any harder, Santana! I'm already starting to sweat!"_

_ "That means you're doing it right."_

_ "You're so smokin' hot when you get all crazy…"_

_ "You can't even imagine, now help me get this off…"_

Before anyone had a chance to find out if there was any more to the recording, Santana was dropping the cell phone and sprinting in the direction of her room, Carlita on her heels screaming in Spanish like a banshee. Luckily, the elder Lopez hadn't been athletically trained by one Sue Sylvester, therefore she wasn't capable of making it to her daughter's room before the door was slammed shut and a chair was shoved under the locked knob.

"I'm glad you ran to your room because I don't plan on ever letting you leave it!" Carlita shouted at the closed door, while banging on it with her hand.

"I'll just climb out the window!" Santana giggled from the other side. Now that she had made it to safety it didn't really matter what she said. It was all a big misunderstanding anyway and she had never been one for seriousness.

"When you come out of this room I'm going to –"

"You just said I couldn't come out!" The irate growl that her mother made had Santana doubling over in laughter that she could hardly contain.

"Well, when I do decide to let you out prepare to get beaten!" Carlita threatened. "Oh, and you never get to see Rachel again!" The woman knew it was a sure way to get her daughter talking and she smiled to herself as she waited for the response.

"_What!"_ Santana squawked. "No! That's not fair, we didn't even do anything wrong! You can't do that to me!"

"I'm your mother, I can do whatever I want to you!"

"No! Now, bring me papi and Rachel!"

"I just told you, you never get to see Rachel again!"

"You're bluffing! Now, I wants papi, I needs to do some negotiatin'…and if you don't bring Rachel to me then I'll jump out the window! That's right! Dead, gone, suicide!"

"Where did you ever learn to be so dramatic!"

"From you!"

Carlita let out another half scream, half growl as she turned away to fetch her husband and Rachel. She stomped down the stairs and into the living room to find a state not much less chaotic than the one she had left. The little brunette that she was so fond of was sobbing on the couch and being comforted by Isaias. The two blondes were still on the floor and obviously having a heated argument amongst one another.

"Isaias, _your_ daughter wants you!" the woman stated, making Rachel lift her tearful eyes.

"Oh, Mrs. Lopez! Please, please, please don't punish Santana. This is my fault entirely!" she cried.

"We'll discuss that in a few moments," Carlita told her, trying to soften her voice much like her heart was already doing. It was nearly impossible to be angry at someone as sweet and endearing as Rachel. "Now, come up here, Santana refuses to speak unless she has a lawyer present and proper collateral."

"A lawyer and collateral?" Rachel echoed in confusion, always too literal for her own good.

"Also known as you and her father…"

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"Santana, open up!"

"No…send Rachel in _alone_ or I jump!"

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"There was no deal, that's why I told you to bring papi up here to make one!"

"Alright, Santana," Isaias finally cut in, interrupting the bickering between his wife and daughter. He stepped closer to the door and tried the knob. "This is your father. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," the girl answered back.

"Okay, I have Rachel up here with me. Now, if we send her in alone will you come out right after that?" he asked. He had always been the mediator of the family because the two women in his life were as hot headed as each other and there was no way they could ever solve a problem on their own. "San?"

In her room, Santana counted to sixty in her head and just bided her time. "Send her in, give us ten minutes to talk by ourselves _and then _we'll come out."

"Five minutes…" Isaias bartered while eyeing the poor girl standing across from him in the hallway. Santana was never the only victim of her mischievousness.

"Seven!" Santana shot back.

Carlita huffed and tugged at her husband's shirt sleeve, then whispered, "Tell her seven minutes and I want to have that discussion when she comes out."

"Your mother says –"

"I heard what she said!" Santana blurted out as she moved to unlock the door to let her girlfriend in. "Now, all adults step away from the door and don't try anything shady! Or I'll go Lima Heights on you!"

"We don't even _know _anyone who lives in Lima Heights, Santana," Carlita said as she and Isaias rolled their eyes in unison and then stepped back a few paces, leaving Rachel. Within seconds the door had opened, the small girl was snatched inside by a hand on her arm and then it was promptly shut and locked again.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

"Your mother is going to kill me. She must certainly think I'm some sort of loose woman, coming into her house and getting her daughter into such a compromising position after dating for only –"

Santana grabbed Rachel's hands to stop her blabbering and gave a little tug, making their chests collide. "She can't kill you, I won't let her," she vowed. "Normally, I wouldn't be down with this, but we're going to go down there and tell the truth. We'll explain everything and if she doesn't want to kill Quinn by the end of it, well… then…we'll just run away!"

"Santana, we can hear you, you know…" a female voice said from outside while knuckles rapped on the door. "And may I suggest your first idea because the clock is ticking, young lady…"

"I still have five minutes left, _old lady_," Santana spat back as she looped her arms around Rachel's neck and then hid her face in her hair, trying to muffle more laughter. By the time they had heard Carlita's outraged response from the other side the giggling and snorting had spread to Rachel as well.

"San," the petite brunette began, grinning up into her girlfriend's face. "As entertaining as it is to be vexatious with you, I'd have to agree. It would probably be in our best interest to just tell the truth."

Suddenly, the taller girl couldn't help but feel reminiscent. She had heard Rachel use that line on her before, the snowy night of their first kiss where nothing had gone right save one thing. "You said the same thing to me when we were stuck in that stupid blizzard, that it would be in everyone's best interest if we got back into the truck and –"

"You promptly told me that it was in my best interest to shut up," Rachel finished proudly, not at all fazed by the fact. Getting back into the truck had led them to cuddling, kissing, and now getting in trouble together and she wouldn't have had it any other way. Right from the beginning it had already been obvious that a relationship between them wouldn't be easy, but it had already proven to be eventful. "Now we should probably start explaining…"

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

By the time the seven minutes had run out everyone was back in the living room again – fully clothed and glowering for some reason or another. Carlita stood in the middle of the room like a stoic ringleader in an especially rambunctious circus, ready to crack the whip at anyone who put a toe out of line. Isaias lingered further back where his wife and the four teenage girls couldn't easily see him, because there was no way he could keep a straight face during an eruption of the estrogen volcano that was contained in his house.

"Now…does anyone want to tell me what really happened?"

Santana and Rachel made eye contact, while Brittany looked expectantly at the only other blonde in the room. Quinn simply sat by the wayside and stayed quiet, not offering anything.

"I'll tell you!" Santana finally spat and jabbed a finger towards Quinn. "She's a freak! She just wanted to record us mackin' so that she could listen to it at night, when she's all alone and realizes that nobody likes her!"

Carlita rounded on her daughter and placed her hands on her hips. "So you were having sex!"

"_No!"_ both Santana and Rachel shouted in unison, one girl sounding pissed off while the other sounded petrified. "We weren't doing anything wrong! We were just head banging. Rachel is so uptight that I was just trying to teach her how to get a little crazy for once!" Santana went on.

At that, Quinn suddenly found her voice. "Suuure, you were! I think you were just _banging_!"

A snort of laughter was muffled in the corner of the room. "That didn't sound like any head banging I've ever heard," Isaias chuckled. "I didn't hear any guitar playing to go along with it either."

"Ugh!" Santana growled as she tossed her hands in the air and made her hair toss just as wildly. "I plugged my headphones into the amp so that we wouldn't wake up Frosting Eater Barbie and her newest convert!"

"Why was the door locked then?" Carlita shot back.

"If I may be so bold as to say," Rachel began, slowly raising her index finger. "I believe that Santana was fearful that Brittany would come into her room and display a repeat of her earlier rumination."

Brittany's perpetually mixed up mentality surfaced just as everyone expected it to, when she asked, "Roaming Asian? Is that what Tina and Mike are?" At this point, it was time for Isaias to leave the room. His job was finished and he figured it would be in poor fatherly fashion to laugh at Brittany's goof ups while the girls were supposed to be being punished. "One time in history class we learned about these people called 'no maps,' who like came here from Russia and since they don't have any maps they just walk around all over the place. I'd do the same thing because maps are confusing."

"No, no, no, Brittany," Rachel started to pointlessly clarify. "Those are _nomads_, and _rumination_ is another word for expressing the act of vomiting." The tall blonde just looked at her, blinked a few times, and then stared in the direction of the ceiling. Quinn giggled under her breath at the whole situation because so far her plan to get her friend and her girlfriend in trouble was coming along perfectly.

"_Anyway!"_ came Santana's exaggerated and annoyed voice, "Like Rachel said, I didn't want Britts to come in and throw up on us!"

Brittany was suddenly pulled from her contemplation at the mention of her name and immediately wore a pouty face at the accusation. "I wouldn't throw up on you, that would just be mean and gross!"

"What are you talking about?" Quinn snapped, turning to the other blonde in disbelief. "You didn't have a problem throwing up on me today!"

Brittany's pout turned to a sheepish, guilty grin and Rachel muttered quietly, "That is a factual statement…"

"Well, do you want to know who is going to throw up next?" Carlita shouted, just daring any of the girls to actually answer. Of course, Brittany did with a perplexed, "Who?" but the rest of the group remained silent and straight faced. "Me! Because all of this nonsense is making me sick!" the older Latina finished. "Now I want the truth!"

Santana sighed and sadly looked at Rachel, figuring it would probably be the last time she would get to see her, let alone be in the same room and sit next to her. "Fine…I was showing Rachel how to play guitar and then we really were trying to head bang, but then…then we started making out and that's why I didn't have a shirt on. Sorry…"

Rachel nodded in solemn agreement and couldn't meet the woman's eyes. "I'll second that, it's the truth."

Carlita rubbed her palm over her forehead and mumbled in Spanish as she looked towards the ceiling for an entirely different reason than Brittany. Then, she pinned Quinn with a look that all mothers knew how to give. "Quinn? What's your side of it?"

The cunning girl hesitated but when Santana looked at her with defeated eyes she decided to be as truthful as the others. "Okay, I guess I didn't really know if they were doing anything…I just wanted to get San and Rachel in trouble."

Carlita huffed and then slumped down onto the couch beside her daughter. Being a parent to Santana was hard enough and she was sure she was being sent into an early grave since the grey hair had already started a few years back. Having to play mother hen to the rest of the girls was just something she looked at as both a blessing and a curse.

"Aren't you going to ask for my story?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany," Carlita groaned, "I know you didn't do anything wrong. Just please sit quietly…we have a few new rules to discuss for this household…"

For the next hour the awesome foursome – as Rachel had dubbed them – sat bored out of their minds while listening to a mile long list of rules that were to be obeyed from then on.

"No more eating entire containers of frosting…no wrestling…no being alone with doors shut…no making out, especially without clothes on…no more recordings of private conversations…no private conversations…no scaring your father with all of your girly emotions…no more..."

"How long is this going to go on for?" Rachel whispered into Santana's ear, after sneakily cuddling close to her without alerting Carlita.

"Not sure," Santana replied just as quietly. "This is definitely one for the records. I'm pretty sure she's just talking to herself now and I'm positive that she hasn't realized that Britt and Quinn are asleep." On the floor, at the opposite end of the couch from where Carlita sat rambling, Quinn and Brittany rested their heads against each other and slept without a care. "I just hope she shuts up soon so that I can drive you home…"

"You want me to leave?" Rachel questioned, her face falling.

Santana waggled her brows and gave her a playfully suggestive look. "No…but she didn't say no more making out in papi's truck…" And just like that, Rachel's face became a perfect mirror of her sly expression.

No, their unexpected relationship wasn't perfect and it probably wasn't going to keep Santana's mother from having an early heart attack, but they sure were going to have fun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sticking with this story! Don't forget to VOTE for my next fic! **


End file.
